


Fantasy/Bruise

by MissErikaCourt



Series: Winter Rivetra Week 2018 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, My mind is just swimming with fluff for these two, Rivetra Week, i don't know where this came from, prompts from tumblr, rivetra, winter rivetra week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissErikaCourt/pseuds/MissErikaCourt
Summary: Petra has been watching Levi for weeks. A girl with a crush on the smartest boy in school who doesn't know how she could ever possibly tell him that she likes him.





	Fantasy/Bruise

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is just self-indulgent fluff. Sorry, not sorry. Enjoy the Rivetra!

Petra Ral was perhaps the smartest girl in her class. The smartest _girl_ because there was one other student that seemed to outrank her in every way possible. That one other Student was Levi Ackerman.

He always got top marks on tests, knew the answers to every question and, although she knew the answers too and would have been glad to offer them to the rest of the class, Levi was always faster. She thought she might resent him a little bit for it, and she thought that might be why she thought about him constantly. At least that's what she thought at first. She quickly discovered that the reason she always thought about him wasn't that she was jealous or bitter, but because she was actually quite attracted to him.

She wouldn't go as far as to say that she had any...sinful fantasies about him, the fantasies she had about him were sweet and soft and loving, but they were still fantasies all the same, and fantasies that she was sure would never come to fruition. In fact, she was pretty sure he didn't even have a clue who she was, or that she was alive and that she watched him so closely every day trying to figure out a way to speak to him. She was sure of that, that is, until one day she was watching him and he _noticed_.

He looked peeved, to say the least, that he had caught her staring at him. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to beat her to a pulp for having the audacity to look at him in that way, and she immediately averted her gaze as she realized that fact. She thought she could hear him sighing, even from across the room, a sure sign that he wanted nothing to do with her. Still, she couldn't let herself be disappointed about that fact. She knew that was how it would have to be. She knew that there was no way he would return any kind of affection for _her_. She was just some nerd in his class, some girl that was too ordinary and plain for him to even entertain the thought of speaking to. She knew all of this and yet, it hurt just the same to see that it was all true.

Once their class was over she headed toward the cafeteria. Maybe if she could just get something to eat it would make her feel better about the situation. It was only a crush, after all, and something she was sure she would be able to get over eventually. It wasn't like she'd ever actually talked to him, anyway. It wasn't like she'd expected anything more than this. She'd never even seen Levi take interest in any of the other girls in their class. She was sure he was just too focused on his studies, trying to get into a good university after their third year ended, but it still left an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach knowing that her suspicions about her interest in him had been true.

“Who would ever be interested in a girl as boring as me, anyway?” Petra asked herself under her breath as she walked, head down, through the halls trying to get to the cafeteria. Suddenly, she crashed into someone that sent her reeling back. She would have fallen if a strong hand hadn't reached out and grabbed her arm to steady her.

“I-I'm so sorry, I should have been paying more attention to—” She stopped her sentence short when she saw exactly who she'd crashed into. Who was holding onto her arm to steady her as she collected herself.

“You should watch where you're going when you walk through the halls. You could have hurt yourself.” Levi's voice broke through the fog of her mind and brought her back to reality. He was touching her, standing close to her, _speaking_ to her, and she couldn't think of a single word to say to him in return. “Where are you in such a hurry to get to, anyway?”

“Um, the...cafeteria,” She answered shakily, swallowing hard as she tried to overcome her embarrassment.

“I'll walk with you to make sure that you don't run into anyone else.”

“Oh, you don't have to, I'm sure you're busy and you probably have friends that you wanted to meet up with. I'll be fine, really, I'll pay attention to where I'm going.” Her words came out fast and before she could even really understand why she was saying them. Why was she turning him down? He'd just offered to walk with her to the cafeteria, the boy that she'd been obsessing over for more than half of the school year wanted to walk with her and she couldn't even control her anxiety enough to _let_ him.

“No one is waiting for me. I'd just be eating alone anyway, so I might as well stick with you and make sure you don't hurt yourself.” He turned and started walking toward the cafeteria and Petra only took a moment to catch up to him and walk at his side.

She couldn't believe it! Just this morning she was convinced that Levi wanted nothing to do with her, that he was annoyed at the thought of her even looking at him, and now they were going to eat lunch together. She was sure that this was the first time that they'd even spoken to each other, and now she was about to eat lunch with him. She wondered briefly if she would be able to even keep up a conversation with him during their lunch break, but decided that she would cross that bridge when she came to it. Right now she was just happy to be in his company.

Her thoughts were buzzing until they sat down together and she realized that the only thing Levi had for his lunch was a thermos that seemed to be full of tea. She suddenly felt rude with the plate of food that she had sitting in front of her while all he had was a thermos full of tea. Could he not afford a proper lunch? Would she be rude for eating in front of him? Before she thought about it the words were spilling out of her mouth.

“Is that all you're going to have?” She asked, suddenly feeling like she was out of line when he looked up at her, a scowl on his face.

“I don't usually eat lunch. Tea is fine for me during the day. Who would want to eat the shit that they serve here anyway?” He replied and she suddenly felt wrong for even asking the question.

“Oh,” She replied, feeling somewhat embarrassed that she, herself, was eating the lunch that the school provided. It seemed that Levi realized what he'd implied and, with a roll of his eyes, he changed the subject.

“Anyway, why were you staring at me earlier?” He asked his expression devoid of any emotion that would let Petra know what he might be thinking.

“I...umm...I must have spaced out or something. I didn't realize where I was looking. I'm so sorry if I made you feel strange or anything like that.” Petra tried her best to rush through her explanation in a believable manner, but she had the feeling that Levi wasn't buying it.

“I don't think that's the reason,” He answered. Just as she'd thought, she wasn't the least bit convincing. Now she would have to tell him the _real_ reason she'd been caught staring at him, and she wasn't sure that she was ready for the rejection that would follow.

“I...I don't know what you're talking about.” She looked away but she could feel his gaze on her, boring holes through her skull as he analyzed every little word she said.

“You seemed pretty aware that you were looking at me. You were smiling.”

“I was?” She asked and she felt the blush spread across her face as she realized that there was no easy way out of this. Had he asked her to have lunch with him just to torture her with some strange interrogation about why she was looking at him?

“Yeah, you were,” he said, sipping his tea. “So why were you staring at me and smiling?”

“I...” Petra paused. It seemed that she was stuck in this incredibly awkward situation. She thought for a moment that she might just run away and hide somewhere until lunch was over, but she knew that wouldn't solve any of the problems she was now faced with. Even if she did run away, she had nearly every class with Levi and would undoubtedly see him again before the end of the day.

“Go on...” He prompted, an annoyed expression on his face as he set his tea back down on the table.

“I...I just...” Petra stuttered but she was determined to get through this. It was her only option at this point. “I just think you're really cool and smart and...handsome...I can't help but glance every now and then because I've wanted to get to know you for a while now, but you just seem so...”

“Unapproachable? Angry? Rude?” Levi asked, but Petra didn't want to agree with any of those options, no matter how true they may be.

“Maybe unapproachable. At least a little bit.” She agreed, but she continued. “But not either of those other things. You just seem like someone that values your time. I didn't want to waste any of it with some silly pleasantries or a failed attempt at trying to be friends, that's all.”

“My time is valuable.” Levi looked away for a moment as if he was gathering his thoughts, pushing himself to say something that he'd kept hidden. “It isn't too valuable for you, though.”

“W-what?” Petra was so stunned that she dropped her fork and stared at him with wide eyes. What was he saying? Was he admitting that he _wanted_ to spend time with her? This was too good to be true.

“I've noticed you too. In class, I mean. You seem intelligent and kind. I still don't know why a person like you would want to get to know a person like me better, but I wouldn't...hate that.”

“You wouldn't?”

“Of course not.” He snapped but dialed back his tone. “I'm just not used to people wanting to get to know me. Like I said, I tend to come off as rude to most people, so they don't really gravitate toward me.”

“Well, I'd be honored to be your friend, if that's what you want.” Petra smiled and Levi smiled back for only a moment.

“There's one other thing,” He said suddenly, toying with the thermos that he'd now closed again. “You said something earlier that I was surprised by.”

“What's that?” Petra was worried only for a moment, but she learned quickly that she should have stayed that way.

“You said you think I'm handsome, didn't you?”

“Oh...well, I...I did but...” She stumbled her way through her partial sentence before she was interrupted again.

“Because I think you're beautiful.”

“You...what?” She asked, her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink as she struggled to continue to breathe. Out of all of the fantasies she'd had about him, this had never been one of them. Kissing, holding hands, just being together, sure. Those were all par for the course of a crush for her, but having him just come out and admit that he thought she was beautiful, that was something she had never even imagined, and so, she didn't have a prepared response for it.

“Sorry that was probably weird of me to say but...it's true,” He said, quickly standing and gathering his thermos. “Do you want to go outside with me for the rest of our lunch break? I don't like being indoors all day.”

“S-sure,” Petra stuttered. She hadn't finished her lunch but she was sure she wouldn't be able to now. Her stomach was too full of butterflies to eat anything else. She dumped her tray and followed him out of the cafeteria and out the doors of the school. No one else seemed to be outside, at least not on the side of the school where he'd taken her, which meant that they were completely alone. Together. Petra wasn't sure if she could continue to keep up a conversation after what he'd just said to her, but she learned quickly that she wouldn't have to.

Suddenly, Levi turned to face her, a certain look in his eyes that sent her heart racing. She wasn't sure what he was thinking, and truthfully she couldn't think clearly herself. She just stared back at him, breathing heavily as she bit her bottom lip. It was a nervous habit that she'd had for as long as she could remember, but apparently, Levi found that it made her more attractive than he'd originally mentioned because in the blink of an eye he'd dropped his thermos to the ground, moved forward, and pushed her up against the wall. This was part of a fantasy that she'd had before. She'd never imagined it going any further than heated kissing, but she wasn't sure how she would handle the real thing.

He was a little more rough with her than she'd imagined he would be, pushing her hard against the wall and pinning one of her hands beside her head with a crushing grip that she wouldn't have thought possible for him to have. She would probably have a bruise around her wrist, maybe even on her shoulder blades, but she didn't _care_. This was so deliciously sinful for her that she couldn't be bothered with concerns about the marks left behind. Without thinking, her free hand found his hair and wound itself into the strands, holding onto them tightly and earning a bit of a hiss from him in reply. She decided that meant that he enjoyed his affection a little rougher than most and held her grip firmly in place.

When he looked at her there was something in his eyes that she'd never experienced before. Lust? Want? She wasn't sure, but it was there and it was hungry and she was willing to feed it.

Their lips crashed together before she could think about what she was doing, and she briefly thought about what might happen if someone walked out of the school and found them, but she found it hard to care with Levi's hand on her hip, his lips crushed against hers, their bodies pressed together in the sweetest realization of a fantasy that Petra had ever experience.

Then, all too soon, they broke their heated kiss and stared at each other for far longer than Petra would have been comfortable with if she hadn't just been so close to him. In fact, they hadn't moved apart at all. Levi was still holding her, her hand was still wound tightly in his hair, their foreheads were pressed together and she could feel his quick breaths fanning out against her lips.

“You...kissed me,” She said dumbly and he chuckled a little in response as if he couldn't believe that was what she'd have to say after what they'd just done.

“Yeah,” He answered, closing his eyes for a moment, a small smile gracing his features and making her heart skip a beat. “I guess I did.”

“I liked it. Do it again,” She said, and that was all the prompting he needed to dive back in.

It was true, she would have bruises on her wrists, her shoulder blades, maybe even her neck if the attention Levi was giving it now didn't cease, but she didn't care about any of it because her fantasy didn't have to be a fantasy anymore. This wasn't what she imagined happening when she came to school today, but she found that she couldn't complain about it one bit.


End file.
